fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Franco
Franco is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Franco grew up in Toastwood and studied Architecture at Torta Tech University. After college, he moved to Burgerburgh where he was hired by a firm to design tract homes for the fast growing suburb. There, he met his wife, Fernanda and the two soon had a daughter named Lisa. After 20 years and many promotions, Franco decided to leave his Senior Manager position. Soon after, he started his own architect firm in his hometown of Toastwood called Fernaco Architecture. Appearance Franco wears a white, long sleeved shirt with a button-up collar and a bolo tie around his neck. He wears brown pants, a red and yellow studded belt, and black shoes with brown laces. Franco also has brown smooth hair, brown eyebrows, and a big brown moustache. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Pepperonis (All) * 3 Olives (Top and Bottom Left) * 30 Minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bread * Rare Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Bread * Beef * Sour Cream * Black Beans * Pinto Beans * Lettuce * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Cherry (Right Side) Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Shrimps * 6 Red Peppers * Mango Chili Dip, and Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll * Sauerkraut * Relish * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Mustard * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (Liner C on other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Sunglow Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** White Chocolate Star (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Marshmallow on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Marshmallow ** Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Nuts * Hazelnut Swizzle, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Penne *Zesty Pesto (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *4 Fried Calamari *2 Onions *2 Broccoli (Green Peppers in other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Nuts *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate French Cruller Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Midnight Powder (Cinnamon Sugar in other holidays) **Creameo Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips * Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Long John Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Shrimp *6 Red Peppers *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni slices *4 Asiago Cheese slices *8 Olives *Well-done bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Oaxaca Cheese (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *Guacamole (No other sauces in other holidays) *Chorizo Sausage (Bacon in other holidays) *Tomatoes *Sauerkraut *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Big Pauly in the first round of the Onion Division. *2012: He lost to Allan in the first round of the Bacon Division. *2013: He earned more votes than Gremmie in the first round but lost to Doan in the Purple Burple Division finals. *2014: He lost to Tony in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. *2015: He lost to Rudy in the first round of the Blazeberry Division. Unlockable Toppings and Items with Him * In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pepperoni Bread. * In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Oaxaca Cheese. Ranks Needed to Unlock Him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 59 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 7 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 62 Trivia *He and Carlo Romano the only customers in Freezeria to order a cherry that is not in the middle. *Papa's Pancakeria is the only gameria that Franco not appear in it. *A portrait of a young Franco and Lisa can be seen in his flipdeck. Order Tickets Franco's_Cheeseria_Order_during_Cinco_de_Mayo.png|Franco's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Gallery Franco.jpg|Franco Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco_2.png|PERFECT Perfect_Pasta_for_Franco.png|PERFECT Okay_Pasta_-_Franco_2.png|Okay... Okay_Pasta_-_Franco.png|Meh Lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Franco dancing with daughter Lisa Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Connor_y_Franco.png Franco_2.PNG Perfect_Cupcakes_for_Franco.png|Perfect Cupcakes Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo and Franco talking Poor Franco.png|Poor Franco MadFranco.png|Angry Franco 180px-Franco ordered a baddy from taco mia.png|Franco: "I didn't ask for a baddie! Your taco shop is horrible!" Maggie: 'But he looks like you! Isn't that cute?" Franco: ... New customer Franco.png|New Customer: Franco Franco with a rose.png|Franco with a rose Mad franco pp.jpg|Mad Franco! O points from franco.jpg|RAGE! FrancoNew.png Franco'sburger.png|Franco's burger Franco1.png|Franco Franco.png|Franco again franco perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.15.09.png|Angry Franco (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.19.25.png|Franco is not happy with the Red Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png|Franco plays Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack (the game that started it all) Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Franco perfect pizzeriatogo.png|Franco with his perfect pizza! francoperf.jpg|Perfect Order with Franco in Papa's Wingeria Franco Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Franco excited with his perfect hot dog! Franco Taco Mia Perfect.png|Franco enjoys a perfect taco in Taco Mia! Franco and Lisa together.png|Kingsley, Franco, and Lisa wait for tacos! UntitledPerfeect.png|Franco enjoying a perfect sandwich with Rita R1.jpg|Franco has a perfect pizza! screenshots_top_041.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:F Characters